Guardian Rat
by E037407
Summary: “Uncle Wormtail! How could you!” Harry screamed at the crying rodent. Peter didn’t say anything, just continued to sob hysterically. “Why? You said you were friends with my parents, why would you tell the bad man where to find them?” Peter Redemption Fic


**Guardian Rat**

"Wormtail! How could you?!" Sirius screamed at the cowering rat.

"S-Sirius, I- there was no choice, he was going to kill me!" Peter took a few more steps back.

"Then you should have been killed, anything but betraying Lilly and James!"

Aurors apparated in and immediately pointed their wands at Sirius. "Sirius Black, lower your wand. You are being arrested under suspicion of being a Death Eater." Peter transformed into Wormtail while Sirius was distracted and escaped into the sewers.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Sirius Black, the court finds you, Not Guilty."

"The hunt for Pettigrew will begin immediately."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dumbledore looked calmly at the two men sitting on the other side of his desk. "I understand, but its best that Harry has a normal childhood, and with Peter on the loose Harry will be safer with his Aunt."

Sirius looked ready to keep arguing but stopped when Remus sighed. "Can we at least send him Christmas gifts?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A two year old Harry Potter stopped crying when a fat grey rat began poking his hand with its nose. He fell asleep in his cupboard cuddled up to his new pet.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Freak!" Harry, now age eight, was thrown bodily into his cupboard by his Uncle. "No meals for a week!" His pet saw this and scurried through the hole it made and went outside.

Later that night that rat came back to find the boy curled up in darkness. Wormtail transformed back into Peter and pulled the boy into his lap. "Uncle Wormtail?"

"Hey. I brought you some food." Peter said in a gentle voice before casting a weak _Lumos,_ showing Harry the food bags.

"You stole again didn't you?"

Peter didn't reply, instead he unwrapped a sandwich with a dirty hand and took a bite.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wormtail and Harry were the only ones home; the three Dursleys had gone out for diner.

"Uncle Wormtail! How could you?!" Harry screamed at the crying rodent. Peter didn't say anything, just continued to sob hysterically. "Why? You said you were friends with my parents, why would you tell the bad man where to find them?"

"I-I-" Peter broke off wheezing. Harry grabbed one of Peter's hands with both of his and tried to calm the man. After Peter had calmed down some he spoke again. "I was scared. The bad man said that he- said that he was going to kill me."

Harry looked down. He was scared everyday. He did his chores because he was scared. Peter transformed into Wormtail and walked towards the hole in the wall.

Before he could get far Harry's hands grabbed him by the middle and pulled him up so they were eye to eye. Wormtail transformed back into Peter. He looked at the boy curiously, not even bothering to wipe the tear stains from his cheeks.

"Don't go."

"I don't understand, I thought you would want me to leave."

"You're all that I have. Don't go."

"But, what I did…"

"He forced you." Harry began crying again. "It's the bad man's fault for killing them. Not you. You're my family. Don't leave."

Peter was stunned, but pulled the crying boy into his lap instinctively. Harry continued to mumble 'Don't leave' between sobs. "I won't." He whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Harry, this is the bad man's wand, I took it after he was defeated." Harry viewed it with a mix of curiousness and disgust. "I'll teach you everything I know."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Peter was amazed at how fast Harry picked up Defensive, and not so defensive spells. Harry could cast _Expelliarmus_, _Stupefy_, _Protego_, and _Protego Totalum _nonverbally. He was very impressed and proud. Nonverbal spells were NEWT level and Harry could already cast some, plus that, Harry was using someone else's wand. Although Volemort's wand did seem to work for Harry rather well.

Harry was doing so well he thought he would teach the lad his signiture spells. Namely the Blasting Curse, _Confingo_, and a multi-transfigeration that Harry's father helped create. They named it _Wormtail Procella_. It simply tranfiguerd something inanimate into as many animated rats as was possible then put them all under a compulsion to attack the target, all in the same spell without the need to control each rat.

Harry would spend the next two years mastering the use of those spells. As the only other ones Wormtail knew how to cast properly were the Killing Curse and the Imperius.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry was sat in front of his parents graves, absentmindedly stroking Wormtail's fur. "Mom, Dad. I would have visited sooner, but I was too little to ride the bus alone until now. Uncle Wormtail has been taking really good care of me. I hope you forgive him. Happy Christmas by the way. Peter actually managed to sneak one of Remus' Christmas presents to me before the rest were burned. It's a gold chain, and I think these are your wedding rings that are attached to it. Their both pretty, must have cost a bomb.

"I get to go to Hogwarts next year. I'm gonna get the best grades. I will be at the top of the class, even if I have to sabotage my way there. I can't wait to get my proper wand, I just know it's gonna be so-" There was a gasp behind him.

"Harry? Is that you?" Standing up, Harry ran as fast as he could away from the voice of his Godfather.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Mr. H. Potter, the Cupboard under the Stairs.**

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

Harry smiled happily at the letter and slipped it into his cupboard.

_**A/N This idea has just been rattling around in my head for a while now, I just thought if I got it written down then it would leave me alone to continue my other stories.**_


End file.
